


Little brothers

by catsanddragons



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsanddragons/pseuds/catsanddragons
Summary: Mephisto thinks a bit on Rin and tails.





	Little brothers

Samuel found himself chuckling as he watched rin scramble after his human friends. Tail brazinginly waving around as the young half demon raced off on another adventure.

 

The boy really needed to cut the habit. Having ones tale out in the open was just inviting attack on the sensitive weak spot.

Not to mention that it was just rude.

Still his brother persisted, like a toddler ignoring orders to stop sucking its thumb. 

Briefly he considered sending another demon after the boy with orders to take advantage of the opening, see if he persisted after that sharp lesson.   
That was the best way to teach a child anything, set up threats, controlled environment, carfulling measured threats for them to test themselves again, let them fall get hurt, and let them learn from their own mistakes so the lessons will stick and they wont get themselves hurt in the real world

It had worked admirably well with the 8 or so siblings he had raised before Rin and it should work well enough on the half breed. 

And it needed to work. He couldn’t afford to loose Rin. Rin was already demonstrating a almost unnerving level of power, for a child.

 

In it of itself the power the boy had acquired was only a torch to Mephisto bonfire and their fathers all encompassing sun. but the rate at which the boy was growing, one day he would outgrow even Lucifer. 

If he had accumulated this at 16 what could he do in 1000 or even as soon as 200 years ?


End file.
